Tournament
by xxmerthurxx
Summary: It is the Spring tournament in Camelot. The people are excited, the Knight's are excited and the royals are excited along with Merlin. What could go wrong? Short sequel to After the Crystal Cave. SLASH version. Uther OOC. AU pretty much.
1. Spring Day

**A/N hey guys! Here is chapter 1 of Tournament, the sequel to After the Crystal Cave! (Better read that first!) :O That story was meant to be a one off but will now be the first of a trilogy, at least! This is not what i expected the sequel to be like but some of you asked for more slash so i thought a short story with a lot smaller plot line will be great since the next story will be a massive plot line. So this is really more Merlin and Arthur. Sorry this won't be the best and it's slightly rushed in ways but had slight writer's block. Most of this was written an hour ago. It will get better I promise!  
>WARNINGS: slash and Uther is waaaaaaay OOC. I think that's it. oh! Unbeta'd.<br>Disclaimer: Don't own although i now own S4 V1 on dvd except it's my brothers who have got the dvd's. :/ but it comes with Emrys top trumps card! but yeah, BBC owns.**

The sun was shining on the city of Camelot. The trees were gathering their leaves once again while the flowers were blossoming and livestock were giving birth to their young. Nothing beats Spring in Merlin's mind. He was walking through the lower town gathering some new vials for Gauis. Some of them had smashed while he and Morgana were practicing some new spells. They offered to repair them but Gauis said no as they were old anyway. So Merlin had promised to buy new ones.

Once Merlin had dropped the vials off in Gauis' chambers, Merlin trudged along to his and Arthur's. They had now been dating for a year and a half! It didn't seem that long but then again it felt like forever. He'd now been in Camelot for five years yet so much had changed. He'd been a simple villager moving to a city but now he was Court Sorcerer in the court of Uther Pendragon who use to execute those even accused of sorcerery and also dating his son Arthur Pendragon. Now, life can't change more then that! He walked into their chambers, he never even knocked as a servant! There was a tuft of blonde hair sticking out from under the covers. Merlin chuckled. Arthur might be Crowned Prince but he would sleep all day if allowed. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to his lover. He gently stroked the silky blonde hair. Arthur snuggled into the touch. Merlin chuckled again, Arthur could be a softie sometimes. He leaned down and kissed the Princes lips. He kissed him until the Prince started responding. Once he did he pulled back and looked down at Arthur as he opened his sleep filled eyes. "Morning." Merlin greeted cheerfully.

"Mmmhhh." was the reply. Merlin rolled his eyes. Arthur might be awake but he won't get up. "Come on! Up!" Merlin ordered him. Arthur's response was to snuggle further under the blankets. You made me do it. Merlin thought and the blankets suddenly disappeared to the other side of the room simultaneously with Merlin's blue eyes turning to molten gold and back. Arthur jerked at the sudden loss of blankets before turning and glaring at Merlin. "Your own fault. Now come on! You have a meeting with your father in an hour about the Spring Tournament!" Merlin informed him. Arthur groaned. He likes competing in tournaments but hates the preparations for it. Suddenly, Arthur found himself pushed off the bed. Merlin walked round to stand over him. Arthur glared up at him. Merlin just smiled. "Good. You're out of bed, finally. Now you can eat breakfast and get dressed." Arthur could have killed him with the look he sent but Merlin grinned cheekily and went to set their breakfast out. Arthur sighed and got up off the floor and sat on his favourite chair at the table.

When Merlin had sorted their breakfasts out he sat down on the chair next to him. They ate in companionable silence for a few minutes before Arthur started speaking. "Soooo. Where did you disappear off to this morning?" Merlin swallowed the piece of bread he was eating before replying. "You heard about how Morgana and I ended up smashing some of Gauis' vials yesterday when practicing?" Arthur nodded. "Well, they were old vials so Gauis said to clean up the mess and that one of us should buy him a new set today. So that's where I've been as well as getting breakfast." Merlin said as if smashing vials is something he does on a regular basis which is not true. Just…sometimes. They continued to eat in silence. "So, when's George coming to attend to you?" Merlin asked. He still does not like him. King of the bootlickers, that's what he is. "Ermm. Well he's probably doing chores already but it will probably be after the meeting or during. To be honest I wish it wasn't him." Arthur doesn't like him either. He's scared of him slightly. Although he is good for teasing Merlin with. Arthur sighed and got up. "I best get ready now." Merlin nodded. He walked over to Arthur and kissed him. While he was doing so, the bath filled and tunic and breeches appeared on the bed. "There you go." Merlin said against the blondes lips. Arthur smiled. He got into the bath while Merlin was clearing up the mess from breakfast. He put everything back on the tray and left it on the table. George can take it to the kitchens later. He went to help Arthur get washed.

Half an hour later and Arthur was on his way to the meeting walking hand in hand with Merlin who will also be present. They were walking across the courtyard. "I hope the weather's like this for the tournament. It's so nice when it's Spring." the Prince commented. Merlin nodded in agreement. They arrived just in time for the meeting. The tournament and royal events organisers greeted Arthur and Merlin with a bow. Uther greeted them with a smile. Merlin was still not comfortable with the bowing. He might be the court sorcerer and dating the Prince but he isn't a Prince himself…yet. Concerning Uther, neither of them are use to the King's personality now. They aren't complaining. Arthur has never loved his father as much as he did now and never been as close. Even Merlin likes him now and has bonded. Arthur will complain about that sometimes.

They greeted the people gathered before taking their seats; Arthur to the left of his father and Merlin on the Prince's right. "Now we're all gathered, we should get to business. The Knights will start arriving tonight and tomorrow morning. Is the accommodation ready?" Uther asked someone sitting opposite Merlin. "Yes, Sire. There is enough rooms in the castle for the expected guests. We have enough spare rooms in case there is more then usual competing Sire." was the reply. Uther nodded, smiling.

"Good. Thank you. Now, there is about 16 competitors, including Arthur. So the tournament should last at least 3 days by my count. The first round for tomorrow afternoon when it begins, the second day should end with the quarter finals and the third should have the semi-finals in the morning and the final in the afternoon. Arthur, what do you think?" the King turned to ask his son. Arthur thought about it before nodding.

"They seem correct and reasonable enough. Just hope we have enough ale and food for the meals afterwards. You know what they're like when they arrive whether they're competing the next day or not!" Everyone laughed. That is a very true point.

"That's all organised. I cleared it with the cook a couple of days ago. We also need to consider the weather. While it is a beautiful day today, it could turn during the tournament. We need to consider whether it rains or not and what action to take. I have no doubt that the Knights will continue if it rains but we don't want people falling ill. Of course, what will a tournament be with no-one to come along as I'm sure the citizens won't be too happy watching all day in rain. We don't want people getting ill from something that can be avoided and we also don't want Gauis," here he gestured towards the physician. "to be over worked. Any suggestions?" There was the sound of whispering as the advisors discussed it with those close to them. Merlin, Arthur and Uther were discussing together. Suddenly, Merlin had a brain wave. "Hold on!" Everyone silenced as the Court Sorcerer spoke. "I could cast a spell that, if it rains, will place a sort of bubble around the tournament grounds so that the rain will just bounce off and keep everyone dry. It will just be like being indoors." Merlin's suggestion was met with a lot of approval. Uther nodded before saying well done. The rest of the meeting was just the same; checking that stuff was in place and if there was any problems to over come. They came to the last point. "Assassins. We have had a few of them and I don't want any more. How can we stop this from happening? I don't want to see Arthur get hurt nor any other Knight." There was muttering as everyone knew how bad assassins are and the problem they've caused in the past. Arthur and Merlin looked at each other. Arthur spoke up first. "The only way I can see to come over it is if we take precautions. Before every match we should make sure that it is the Knight and not an impostor. Also Merlin checking to see whether the Knights are actually sorcerers who have taken the appearance of a Knight. As well as seeing that they are telling the truth and really are a Knight that just wants to compete. It's the only way." Arthur may be the one targeted whenever a tournaments held but he doesn't take it as serious as some. They considered his words. The King looked at his son knowing that he isn't as bothered as he should be about assassins. "I guess you're right. We will do checks before every game to make sure it is the Knight they are suppose to be. Merlin, will you be able to do the spell checks?" Merlin nodded. It's something he's done before when he's been called in to interrogate a rather difficult prisoner. "Alright then. Everything's settled and I am sure everyone has something else to get on with. The meeting is dismissed."

There was the sound of parchment rustling and chairs scraping against the floor as everyone stood up and bowed once before leaving. Arthur and Merlin were just about to leave when Uther asked them to stay. "So, how's everything going with you two?" he asked. Merlin and Arthur just looked at each other. Both embarrassed. Merlin because he doesn't particularly like it when someone probes into his private life and Arthur because it's his father. "Ermm, good." Arthur responded. "Why do you ask?" Uther scrutinized them before answering them. "I'm just concerned about your welfare. Can't I take an interest in your relationship?"

"No, you can, we were just wondering. We are better then ever." Arthur informed him.

"Okay then. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. Merlin, I was wondering whether I could get to meet your mother anytime soon."

Merlin looked at Arthur then back to Uther with a wide grin. "I actually had a letter recently from my mother asking if she could come. I sent her a reply about the tournament and she'll be arriving tomorrow."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Uther asked. He'd met Hunith when she'd come asking for help but that was about 5 years ago. He hadn't met her since.

"Well, I thought you wouldn't be interested." Merlin announced sheepishly. God, Uther has changed!

"Nonsense! She's your mother and you're dating my son. It's only natural that I'd like to meet her. In fact, if she's coming for the tournament then she can watch with Morgana and I in the royal box unless she wishes otherwise. She will also be dining with us. Now, I'm sure you have stuff to do." Uther announced. Arthur and Merlin looked at each other and resisted the urge to roll their eyes.

"Yes father. I'm sure Hunith will be delighted with the arrangements. We'll see you at dinner." Arthur said and with that they bowed their heads and left.

Once outside, Arthur and Merlin faced each other and burst out laughing. Once they'd calmed down, Arthur commented on the fact his father has never been like this since he'd been born. "I think it's nice. I like Uther like this. Plus he's fun to tease you with." Merlin added cheekily which earned him a hand at the back of his head.

"I'm not complaining. It makes me wonder whether this is what he was like with my mother though." Arthur looked into space like he does when wondering about his mother. It's a bittersweet moment if you're lucky enough or unlucky? to witness it. Arthur is very careful who he lets in about his mother. Merlin smiled sadly. He was lucky enough to meet his father just before he died. Arthur wasn't so. Arthur shook his head before smiling at Merlin. "Anyway, I have training to do for tomorrow. George is over there waiting. I'll see you later." Arthur told him.

"Alright. I have this sorcerer to check out anyway. The neighbours have reported seeing and hearing something like dark magic." Merlin looked annoyed. Sometimes he has to go out and check these situations out but half the time it's just from people who would have reported magic during the purge. Arthur noticed it. He told him good luck and not to lose his temper before kissing him quickly and leaving to go train. Merlin gave him a good luck back purely because he has to spend the afternoon with George. Once Arthur was out of sight, Merlin went to go check this sorcerer out. What he'd give just to have a day with Arthur.

**A/N good, bad, not sure? Let me know by clicking the bottom that's down there at the bottom. You see it? It's an orange link. ;) Anywaaaay. Not at all what I planned for this. It will be about 4 chapters now. I will also put up non-slash version. So yeah. Let me know what you think and if i have satisfied some of your suggestions. :D Btw, it still won't let me reply to reviews but i do appreciate them. :) Check out my profile. I have a section about my stories and if I'm slow in updating I will post when I think I next will. It also has summaries about my drabble series and stories coming soon :D**


	2. Sir Walden

**A/N Hey. Sorry it's slightly late. Don't really have an updating plan just whenever it's written. Been slightly hard to write. Read it through but most of it seems like the best I've written. I'll let you be the judge of that *hint* Anyway. I have a new dog now :D 2 episodes of Merlin left :'( Looks epic next weeks.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin but think I've got Merlin annual for a present.<strong>

"Arthur. Wake up." Merlin's voice rang out in the silent chambers. Arthur groaned.

"Few more minutes."

"This is getting old. Come on! The last of the Knight's are already arriving. The tournament starts today. So, unless you want to be late I'd suggest moving your fat butt out of bed!" Merlin shouts. His insult manages to do the trick as Arthur opens his eyes and gives Merlin a glare. "My butt is not fat! You should know that by now _Mer_lin."

"Well it will be if you don't get out of bed in the morning." Merlin countered.

"Alright, I'm up!" Arthur pouted while getting out of bed. Merlin nodded, content that the Prince is finally up and went to prepare him for the day. "Oh. Your father says you are to greet Sir Walden when he arrives. A messenger arrived early this morning to announce he'll be here by 10 this morning." Merlin informed him. Arthur just nodded and grunted to show he was listening. He was not a morning person. Merlin just rolled his eyes and left the Prince to wake himself up.

It is 9:55 in the morning judging by the sun's position and the King is waiting anxiously for Sir Walden's arrival especially since his son, who was suppose to be waiting with him, has not shown even a strand of hair so far. That boy would do anything to sleep. Uther thought to himself. On the outside he looks calm and composed but inside he is fidgeting with his insides. There was the sound of boots hitting stone. The King turns round to see his son yawning and Merlin walking behind him. Merlin shot him an apologetic look but Uther just gives him a small smile; he knows how hard it is to get him up. "Arthur! How long does it take to get up? Honestly, I have never seen someone so interested in sleep! Sir Walden should be here in just under 5 minutes! You're lucky he's not early!" Uther ranted. Arthur's response did nothing to quell his irritation. Arthur yawned and said that Merlin can be as bad. Uther just threw his hands in the air and ordered him to look presentable as Sir Walden is a very respected Knight. Arthur did as he was told and stifled some yawns with Merlin on his right, trying not to laugh and roll his eyes.

Only mere minutes passed before a party of five horses arrived. It might have been a small group but it had an air of high power around it. Riding the horses were two servants, a groom and a guard. Right in the middle of the group was Sir Walden. Merlin couldn't see him at the moment but for some strange reason, his magic has picked up on his presence and it feels familiar. Merlin shook his head and thought nothing more. The party dismounted and stable boys immediately walked forward and grabbed the reigns. The servants bowed and moved out the way as both, the King and Prince moved forwards to greet the Knight. Arthur was a step behind his father and Merlin a step behind his lover. "Sir Walden, how honoured it is to have you back in Camelot. I hope you'll feel most welcome." Uther greeted whilst clasping arms with each other.

"It feels great to be back. Its always been my favourite kingdom to visit." Sir Walden replied with a grin. He turned to face Arthur. "Arthur! My you've grown. How long's it been? Must be…ahh…9 years?"

Arthur clasps his forearm before replying. "Sir Walden. Yes I believe so. I'll actually be competing against you instead of watching this time."

"Yes you will. I'm awfully excited. After all you are now the best warrior in all of Albion…no it's the truth! Well, let the best Knight win." Walden replies. With that they exchanged a couple of more pleasantries before a servant showed him to his chambers, his servants following. His groom was left to tend to the horses. "Suck up." Merlin voiced when he was out of sight. The royals chuckled. "He takes a while to get used to. He's a respectful Knight though, like I've said. He'll be the dark horse in the competition." Uther informs Merlin. Merlin just grunted. There was something about the Knight that makes shivers run down Merlin's spine. That's never a good sign. Still, he says nothing. "I best get some training in so I ca-" Arthur yawns for what seems like the millionth time in an hour. "I can be on top of my game this afternoon. Merlin? You coming?" Merlin nods once so they say goodbye to Morgana and Uther and left to get Arthur fitted for training.

Meanwhile, in the guests chambers that have only just been occupied, Sir Walden and his personal servant, Michael, were left alone. "Just as we thought. Arthur could barely stop himself from yawning. He might've stifled them but you can tell he was having trouble to. Our plan is working perfectly." Walden announced, smirking. Michael smirked as well.

"You've done well milord. You will surely come out as champion. The spell will gradually drain him of his energy. Not even the sorcerer has noticed anything wrong."

Walden let out a laugh. "Most powerful sorcerer my arse! Although, he has gave me funny looks. We'll just have to be careful. It is known that the Prince loves his sleep so who would guess there was something wrong. Now come Michael. I have to train for this afternoon."

The atmosphere couldn't be more excited if it tried. The stands around the tournament grounds were full of Camelot's citizens and even citizens of neighbouring kingdoms coming to support their Knights. There was a buzz in the air that you won't believe unless you were there. In the midst of the crowd was a middle-aged, brunette lady scanning the crowd for a mop of unruly raven-hair. She suddenly spots it. There might be plenty of raven-heads but no-one can match her sons untidiness. She makes her way through the crowds until she reaches him. "Merlin!" she exclaims. Merlin turns around at the sound of his name. "Mother!" he gasps before embracing her. They just stood there for a few minutes before Merlin pulled back. Identical smiles were on their faces as they looked one another up and down. "You look great." Merlin told her.

"I'm glad to see that you've put some weight on!" Hunith told him. He's always been skin and bones. Merlin blushed. He does eat, he just has a fast metabolism! "Anyway, I think I should introduce you to Uther. He's with Arthur. Come on." Merlin walked away before she could say anything. This should be fun. Hunith thought as she followed her son.

Arthur was getting his armour on when the tent flap opened. Both, father and son turned their heads to see who was there. Merlin stood beside the entrance. "Ahh. Merlin you're here. I thought you weren't going to show up because you'd fallen down somewhere." Uther said in a teasing voice. Merlin laughed. Uther had became such fun in the past year. "Arthur wishes. No, I've been looking for someone. Uther, I'd like you to meet my mother, Hunith." he stepped aside to reveal his mother. Hunith gave a respectful curtsey but Uther waved it off. "Hunith. No need to do that. Your son is like a son to me now. You don't need to curtsey." Uther told her. He walked forwards and kissed her on the hand in greeting. "I must say, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. You look a lot like your son if I may add." Hunith looked at Merlin then to Arthur and back to Uther. "Thank you milord. It's a pleasure to meet you in person as well. I'd also like to thank you for being merciful to my son about his powers. Also for the invitation to sit with you for the tournament. It is an honour."

"It was no problem. Now I believe it is time to begin the tournament. Arthur, good luck." he patted his son on the back.

"Thank you father. It's a pleasure to meet you again Hunith." he smiled a charming smile at her. She's like a mother to him even after one meeting. Hunith just smiled broadly at him before wishing him good luck and being led out of the tent with the King. "That will be all George. Merlin can take over." George bowed once and left but not before shooting a jealous glare at Merlin. Arthur and Merlin both noticed and laughed. "You better be careful Arthur. You never know what he might do." Merlin teased. Arthur gave him a back hand on the head. "I think you have to be careful. He might kill you in the dead of night." they bantered a bit more while Merlin did the finishing touches to his armour. Once Merlin had tied his cloak, he turned to look in Arthur's eyes. "Good luck. Don't get killed either."

"You know just how to encourage someone, don't you _Mer_lin." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yep." Merlin just grinned his stupid grin that he knew Arthur loved. The Prince just shook his head. Merlin gave him a peck on the lips before they left; Arthur to join the competing Knights and Merlin to take his seat in the royal stands.

"Welcome Knights of the realm." Uther started once all the Knight's had assembled on the grounds. "These next couple of days will show your strength, your bravery and your skill with a blade. You are the best Knights of your Kingdoms. Fight at your best. Don't falter or make silly mistakes. Your prize will be 100 gold coins." he gestures to a chest with the lid open revealing the coins inside. "But the best prize of all will be being able to say you beat my son, Prince Arthur!" At the mention of Arthur's name a roar of cheers travelled through the crowds and Arthur couldn't help a small tug of his lips curling into a slight smile. A few Knights turned their heads to acknowledge the Prince and one of them was Sir Walden. "So. Enough of the introduction, let the tournament begin!" His words were followed by cheers and the ruffling of flags being waved about. The Knights bowed before leaving the grounds.

While the Knights were preparing themselves, Camelot's decided to gather for a bit of banter before they begin. "Looks like Princess is up first." Sir Gwaine announced. "I swear Gwaine, if you call me 'Princess' one more time while there are visiting Lords and Knights, you will not only have your butt kicked fighting me, if you get that far, but will also be banned from every tavern and any alcohol for the next two months!" Arthur threatened. Gwaine's face morphed into one of horror at the Prince's words. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh but I would." Arthur gave a sickly sweet smile with his words. Gwaine just stood there, paralyzed with the thought of no alcohol and taverns for two months. It doesn't even appear in his worst nightmares. The other members of the 'round table' (as they took to calling themselves after helping win back Camelot after Odin briefly took over. If it wasn't for stupid magic restrainers it wouldn't have happened.) caught the whole scene and couldn't help but laugh. Everyone knows that Gwaine can't even go a full patrol without having at least a sip of ale. Suddenly their minds drifted to thoughts of a sober Gwaine. It was very hard to imagine. Merlin and Gwen appeared and catching the look on Gwaine's face, Merlin turned his attention to his boyfriend. "Threatened to take away his trips to the tavern again?" Arthur's smile answered for him.

"And all alcohol." Percival added. Merlin and Gwen gaped at the Prince.

"Taverns _and _alcohol! What did he do?" Gwen asked.

"Gwaine called him Princess." Lancelot answered while walking to wrap his arms around her waist. "But he always calls him Princess. I know you don't like it but why is it so different now?" Gwen asked confused.

"Because there are neighbouring Knights and Lords within earshot. You know what Arthur can be like. Gotta set a good impression." Leon informed her.

"Still here ya'know." Arthur decided to remind them. "And yes I do need to set a good impression. I am future King after all."

"Well you won't be here much longer mister-future-King as the match is ready to start. Now go on!" Merlin informed the blonde. Arthur smiled and grabbed his helmet. He kissed Merlin on the cheek and left with the Knights shouting good luck after him. They then departed to watch the match where they were allowed; Knights looking on from the grounds entry and Merlin and Gwen from the royal stands.

After five matches of the tournament over with, the afternoon came to an end. Dusk will be upon Camelot soon so everyone departed on a high from the excitement. The Knights and Lords trudged up to the castle to freshen up for the meal tonight. Amongst them was the Prince, his lover and must trusted Knights. "You did great for the opening match, Arthur." Merlin exclaimed.

"It had nothing to do with me but more the fact that he wasn't very skilled. Even you could've defeated him without magic." Arthur replied but couldn't stop the grin from forming on his face from the praise he received.

"He's got a point." Gwaine seconded Arthur's modest comment. There was a murmur of agreement form the other Knights. "I can't wait until I'm actually competing tomorrow. It will be proper fun." Gwaine said out loud.

"Do you know who you're all versing?" Gwen asked, intrigued. There was a wave of bobbing heads from the Knights. "Who?"

"I'm up against Sir Rufus of Mercia." Leon informed the others.

"That will be a match. Sir Rufus is one of the best in Albion. That being said, he should be no match if you're on your top form." Arthur told him.

"Thank you Sire." Leon said, a faint blush forming under the praise of his future King. Arthur just smiled.

"Anywaaay. I'm up against Sir Lucas from I-dunno-where." Gwaine announced. There was the sound of snorting. Sir Lucas has to be a poor excuse for a Knight. He may as well forfeit. The others proceeded to inform the others about their opponents. By the time they had finished, the had reached the top of the stairs so they said their goodbyes and parted was to freshen up.

It was only 11 at night when Arthur decided to retire for the night. He was usually at attendance at meals with guests until well past 12. Still, no-one said anything. Arthur can be quite strict when it came to tournaments so everyone brushed it off. Arthur could barely stay awake so Merlin dragged him to their chambers. Merlin tended to care for him when it came to feasts as he's usually under alcohol influence. This time though he was completely sober. When they'd reached their chambers, Merlin got Arthur dressed and into bed. By the time Arthur's hit the pillow, he was out like a light. Merlin just stared at him while he was sleeping. Arthur had never been like this before. Something felt fishy here and Merlin dreaded to think what might happen. Maybe this has something to do with what he felt earlier with Sir Walden. Whatever it is, Merlin will keep a close eye on both; Arthur and Walden. He should figure out what's happened and preferably before the final. _He'll be the dark horse in the competition. _Uther's words rang in his head before he fell into an uneasy sleep.

**A/N Sooo. What d'ya think? I was watching Two and a Half Men when I picked out the name Walden ;) Also the whole sleep spell actually came about when I couldn't think of how to start the chapter as felt as if starting in bed was a bit old since that's how the last chapter started. :D So yeah. I didn't get many responses for first chapter. Did you like seeing the Knights? Couldn't really fit the others in since Morgana taking over Camelot never happened but I managed to. :D Hope to get more response for this chapter cuz it's made me think you don't like it. Also check out my profile for news on this story and more. :) x**


	3. Diagnosis

**A/N hello. An update has arrived. Sorry it's late. I'm not really into the story but there's one chapter left so I'll get cracking with it now :) I've also been focusing on my story Father or Friend but since it's now finished, this is my top priority :)  
>Disclaimer: don't own.<strong>

Getting Arthur up the next morning was even more difficult then ever before! He only just managed to make it to the tournament in time. When his armour was getting fitted, he couldn't stop yawning. "I don't know how he's going to make it through the tournament." Merlin muttered to Gaius as they went into the stands. "Do you think he's coming down with something?" Gaius thought for a moment.

"Well, from what you've told me and what I've witnessed it's just tiredness that is the problem. No illness that I know of comes with tiredness as the first symptom and the only."

"Magic. It's the only thing. I can think of." Merlin informed him.

"Magic!" Gaius gasped. "Merlin. You have done checks on everyone who might be under suspicion."

"Exactly. Everyone Uther doesn't trust which leaves one person out."

"Sir Walden? Merlin, I've known the man since he was a boy. He was awfully kind then-"

"Yes! Back _then!_ This is _now! _Gaius just listen to me. When he arrived I felt his presence and it seemed familiar. I've never met the man before. It sent shivers down my spine. I don't trust him. The way he was sucking up to Uther and Arthur sent alarm bells ringing as well. What if he doesn't want Arthur to win because he knows it means competition. Some Knights will do anything to maintain a reputation and win, no matter how kind they were or even are. You know this as well as I do, Gaius." Merlin said. Gaius pondered over his words.

"I guess you're right and one thing we've learnt over the years is to trust your instincts. I think we better do what you do best and snoop around." Merlin agreed. They left to watch the tournament. Merlin will have a good look around at the feast tonight.

Surprisingly, Arthur won all of his matches and has made it through to the semi-finals tomorrow. Gwaine and Leon have also made it through along with Sir Walden. The first match will be Sir Walden and Leon leaving Gwaine and Arthur to make up the second. The final will now be either Sir Walden vs. Gwaine or Sir Walden vs. Arthur. If Leon wins then it will be a Camelot victory. Arthur came off the grounds and went straight for Merlin. He brought him into a cuddle and snuggled his head on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin almost collapsed under the weight. It doesn't help Arthur still had his armour on. "Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed. "You're heavy! Get up!" Merlin tried pushing him away but Arthur only gripped on tighter.

"You're comfy though and I'm *yawn* tired!" Arthur explained. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Then why don't we go to your chambers, get you out of your armour, get you bathed and then snuggle on your bed until it's time for the feast?" Merlin suggested. Arthur groaned but moved anyway. "Good. Come on." Right at that moment, George came running up.

"Sire. Would you like assistance getting your armour off? Also would you like me to prepare your bath? I'm sure you need one Sire to relax your muscles. Might I add, Sire that you did exceptionally well today. I'm sure you will win once again, Sire."

"Alright George. That's enough. I'll take care of Arthur. You just make sure you're there for the feast tonight." the sorcerer stopped the bootlicker in his tracks. George glared slightly at Merlin but still left after he bowed at Arthur so low that his nose could've touched his toes. Not that Arthur noticed. He was too busy trying to fall asleep on Merlin. Just as Arthur left, their little group appeared. "Looks like Princess is exhausted. Think you can keep yourself awake to put up a decent challenge tomorrow?" Gwaine asked, smirking. Arthur just grunted.

"What's wrong with him? He doesn't seem right lately." Leon asked concerned. The others nodded in agreement, each one has concern etched upon their features.

"He'll be fine, honestly. He just needs some rest. You know how hard he's been working the past couple of months. Now if you'll excuse me. I don't want a Prince falling asleep on me clad in armour and chain mail." Merlin said, brushing it aside. He knew that all of them, the Knights and Gwen, will run Walden through if he admitted his thoughts. That's before Merlin even knew if he was correct or not. "Oh and congratulations you two. Everyone did amazing as well." Merlin smiled at the Knights who returned it. The raven-head put a spell on Arthur that made him lighter then what he was and started leading the Prince to his chambers.

Looking on as the couple made their way to the castle was Sir Walden and his servant. "Everything is working perfectly. I should beat Leon tomorrow and then it's the final where, if he even makes it through, I will be versing a very exhausted Crown Prince. He'll stand no chance and I will remain undefeated while he will not." they both chuckled. As one, they walked back to the Lords chambers.

Merlin managed to get Arthur into his chambers and over to his bed. It was only then that Merlin let the Prince collapse. Arthur didn't even bother lying on the bed properly. He was just sprawled out with his legs hanging over the edge. Merlin just stared, worried. He used his magic to lock the door and fill the bath tub. He also used it to remove Arthur's armour as he couldn't see Arthur co-operating with him. The bath reached the heat Merlin knew Arthur preferred so he knelt beside his boyfriend and shook him. Arthur groaned and tried to move away with a mumbled "I'm tired."

"I can see that but your baths ready. Come on. You can sleep after it." Merlin explained. Arthur groaned but obliged anyway. After stopping Arthur from falling asleep in the bath, twice, Merlin finally got him washed, dried and into some casual clothes so the Prince could finally sleep even if it's just for a couple of hours. Merlin just sat watching him while his magic cleaned up. The warlock was greatly concerned. If Walden really has done this then Merlin will need to figure out how he's done it and how to stop it _before_ tomorrow or at least the final. Merlin sighed. He just hopes Walden and his servants will be at the feast for a while tonight.

Two hours later and there was a knocking at the door, rousing Merlin who was slumped over in a chair. Must have fallen asleep. Merlin thought, moving his aching neck. He got up from the chair and glanced at Arthur who was still sleeping. Merlin walked to the door and opened it revealing George. "My Lord,"

"George I'm just Merlin and I thought I told you to help Arthur _at_ the feast not _before_ the feast." Merlin cut the servant off.

"Forgive me, Merlin. I would just like to see if there's anything I can do."

"Nothing. Make sure you're at the feast tonight. That's all."

"Certainly." with that George bowed. Merlin shook his head and closed the door. Looking out the window he noticed that the sun was starting to set. He better get Arthur ready. Merlin managed to get Arthur up and he was slightly better then earlier thanks to his sleep but he was still pretty tired. Once Arthur was ready, the Prince turned to Merlin. "Aren't you getting ready?"

"I have this sorcerer that's popped up and need to check out. I might be there towards the end, I don't know. Have fun though." Merlin smiled at the blonde who pouted when Merlin explained why he wouldn't be accompanying him to the feast. "You'll have the Knights there. Just make sure George doesn't make any advances." the warlock teased. Arthur visibly shivered.

"Alrigh *yawn* t then. I'll see you later." Arthur gave Merlin a chaste kiss and left.

Merlin waited until he knew that every guest was at the feast before making any move. If he was going to find any evidence to show that Walden has done this then it will be now. He moved quickly and hid in the shadows to hide from any passing guard or servant. His day's of secrecy helped develop a skill at skulking around when he wasn't suppose to be out. Before he knew it, he was sneaking into Sir Walden's chambers. Looking around, he couldn't see anything out of place. The room was spotless which isn't unusual for guest chambers but to Merlin it seemed too spotless. As he use to be a servant, Merlin knew the guest chambers inside out since he use to help clean them. He started looking by rummaging through the boxes of his stuff. Anything that can show what's happened will be useful. There was nothing in there so he went to the papers on the desk. Nothing. It was like that under the bed, under the pillows, in the wardrobe and anywhere else. By this time it was an hour since Merlin came into Walden's room and he's found nothing. Maybe it wasn't Walden? Merlin thought. It was then that Merlin spotted the antechamber. The door wasn't closed properly as if someone was in a hurry to leave. Merlin, curious, walked over to it. The door wasn't anything suspicious but maybe it's in the chambers. Merlin walked in and was hit by a faint presence of magic. This is his manservant's room. Merlin thought vaguely. He followed the strength of the magic and it was at it's strongest when he came to the bed. Merlin looked under the sheets, nothing. Under the pillow, nothing. Under the bed, nothing. Merlin was confused when getting up from the floor. It was at that moment that he saw a corner of paper sticking out of the mattress. Merlin lifted the mattress and saw some rumpled paper along with a chain that holds the magic. Merlin took them out and sat down. On the paper were some notes and a spell. Merlin mouthed the spell. It's one he's never come across. He looked at the notes. He couldn't make out much of the writing but he managed to make out 'Arthur' 'tired' 'final' and 'champion'. All of it makes sense.

Merlin was too absorbed with the information that he didn't notice anyone sneak up behind him. It was only when he felt something clasp onto his arm that he turned around. He saw Sir Walden leering over him. Merlin tried to use his magic to escape but instead of feeling the usual sensation of magic running through his veins, he felt like someone was strangling him. "Don't try and use magic you useless sorcerer. It's hopeless. That there is a magic restrainer. Handy having one on you at all times." Walden sneered. Merlin's eyes widened in horror. Without magic, Merlin has no chance against this man. "Now then. I thought you didn't realise anything but obviously you are quite clever. Unfortunately you aren't the most aware. Now then. What should we do with you?" The horror of what could happen made Merlin snap back to his senses. "Why are you doing this to Arthur? Scared you can't beat up?" Walden punched Merlin in the face. "How dare you! You might be Court Sorcerer but I have been a respected Knight for the Pendragons for a long time as well as being a Lord. Watch your mouth. Now I need sleep for tomorrow. I'm sure Arthur is already asleep. Night, night." Walden hit Merlin so hard it knocked him out. He tied him up and gagged him before leaving for his bed. Nothing can stop him now.

**A/N what do you think? the first half was written last night on my writing spree and the second all afternoon so it's not as good. Your views count more though. :)**


	4. Final

**A/N I think I deserve a round of applause! I have finished this chapter and only started it today! I've never done that with this story never mind giving you two chapters in less than 24 hours! ;) I really got into this story in this chapter. Shame it's the last D: Anyway. I think this chapter is slightly rushed reading it back but one minute I was on less then a 100 words and the next minute I was 1000 words more. Still. I think it suits the pace of which, if it was an episode, it should be. If you get what I mean ;)  
>Disclaimer: don't own anything except for Walden but even then I borrowed the name from Two and a Half Men. :P<strong>

Arthur was roused by someone prodding him very hard in the side and shouting his name. "Hmmm." Arthur groaned.

"Finally! Wake up!" Gwen shouted. Arthur looked up, yawning his head off.

"Gwen? What are you doing here?"

"I've been sent to see where you are! Get up now! You only have enough time for a slice of bread on the way to the grounds. You need to get dressed NOW!" Gwen hurried about throwing his stuff onto the bed. All Arthur did was sit and stare. Where the hell was Merlin? "Where's Merlin?"

"We don't know. No-one's seen him today. UP!" Gwen informed him. She got his armour ready muttering about men and their beds. Arthur yawned and got up, stretching as he did so. He feels so tired today. He went behind the screen and got dressed in breeches and a tunic. Gwen got his armour on quickly and then literally, pushed him out the door and all the way to the grounds.

They got there just in time to see the end of Leon and Walden's match. Walden made a spectacular move with his sword that only came with decades of sword training to perfect. Leon was unarmed faster then he could blink. Next up was Arthur and Gwaine. Arthur made his way onto the pitch and Gwaine was smiling at him. "Couldn't get out of bed Princess or just scared of me?" he called when getting into position.

"The first. Why the hell would I be scared of a drunk?" Arthur shouted back. The match began. It was a fast paced match with amazing swordplay. They were two of the best in Albion, no doubt about it. It was one of the longest semi-final matches a tournament has held. Eventually, Arthur managed to disarm Gwaine after a few close shaves himself. By the end of it, Arthur was ready to collapse and there was still no sign of Merlin.

Meanwhile, Gaius had gone on a hunt for Merlin. He knew where Merlin had gone to last night so headed straight for Sir Walden's room. The door was locked but he knew a secret passageway into it. Behind a tapestry was a hidden door that no-one remembered was there. Gaius thanked God for his years of raising Arthur as he opened the door that hadn't been opened since Arthur was an eight year old hell-raiser. He snuck into the room and saw that it was vacant. Gaius saw the antechamber and walked over to it. It was unlocked, thankfully. He opened it and gasped when he saw Merlin all tied up and dry blood on his head. His eyes shone with relief when he saw Gaius. Gaius quickly untied him and took off the gag. "Merlin." the physician sighed. "What happened?"

"No time to explain. Where's Arthur?" Merlin said standing up.

"Just finished fighting Gwaine. It's him and Walden in the final. Did you find anything?"

"Yes. They've put a spell on Arthur to stop him from winning. There are papers somewhere with an enchanted chain." It was then that Gaius spotted the magic restrainer. Merlin saw where he was looking. "Can you take it off. I'm not sure I can." Merlin asked tugging on the bracelet. Gaius attempted to and managed to tug it off after the third attempt. "Third time lucky." he muttered with a smile. Merlin felt his magic running through him. His eyes flashed gold and the notes and chain flew into his hand. He skimmed the pages and found the counter spell that they'd written down in order to release the spell once Walden had won. They rushed out of the room through the hidden entrance and to the tournament grounds, praying that the final hadn't started.

Merlin and Gaius reached the grounds to see the final just starting. Arthur looked like he could collapse at any second but was still holding his own. They could see the Knight's looking on slightly worried and looking at the royal stands, they saw Uther, Morgana, Gwen and Hunith looking slightly worried as well. The citizens seemed worried but they cheered their Prince on. Walden's personal servant was watching, trying not to smirk at the Prince's disadvantage. George was looking on, worried about his idol. Merlin looked at the spell. No-one had seen him yet. He muttered the spell and his eyes glowed gold just as Arthur seemed to jerk himself awake. He took in his surroundings just as Walden prepared to disarm him. He turned out the way and attempted his own blow. Arthur was never more awake then now. He moved swiftly on his feet, fully aware of where Walden was. Within five minutes, he'd managed to disarm his opponent and remain undefeated and reining champion while Walden had to deal with being second best and utterly confused. Merlin and Gaius cheered with the rest of the audience. Walden trudged off to see his servant who looked just as confused as his master.

Merlin's eyes turned gold and bound Walden and his servant in ropes. Arthur saw this and turned around to see Merlin and Gaius advancing. Arthur's eyes widened in horror as he saw his boyfriends head. "Merlin! What happened?" he ran over and embraced the warlock while looking at his head. Uther and Hunith ran over followed by Gwen, Morgana and the Knights. "Walden and his puppy." Merlin announced shooting daggers at the two culprits. Gwaine and Leon grabbed them so they couldn't escape. "Merlin. What happened exactly?" Hunith asked running her fingers through her son's dirty, matted hair. All Merlin did as an answer was hand the evidence to Uther who took it. The King looked through the notes, eyes widening with every few words. He looked up once he'd read it. He looked from Merlin then Arthur and finally the cheater. When Walden saw the items in Uther's hands, he paled. "Would you like to explain? In fact, don't. It's all here in writing. Walden you were very respected but instead you have now lost that respect all because of a large ego and too much pride. You thought that you'd lose it from not winning? You are very wrong indeed. You are here by banned from tournaments Camelot will hold in the future and I will alert the other kingdoms of your cheating ways. Apologise to my son and Merlin now!" Uther commanded. Walden muttered a sorry and was then led away to pack his stuff and leave. Uther turned to Merlin. "Well done. You have once again proved your skills to help. Let's thank God it wasn't an attempt on his life this time. Now you need to go with Gaius and get cleaned up. Arthur, well done my son. You did well even with this charm." Arthur smiled and Uther patted him on the back then left to make sure everything was sorted for the celebratory feast. Merlin got more uttered well done's from his other friends and then he left with Gaius, Arthur and his mother to sort his head out.

That night there was a great feast held for the tournament competitors except for one who was now far from the castle, self-wallowing. Uther stood up and everyone fell silent immediately. "Lords, Ladies, Knights and servants alike, it has been an amazing tournament once again. Those who have competed before have shown that they have improved and I applaud you. In fact, I applaud you all and say that you are all winners for trying your best and actually participating. However, there was a champion and I present him to you, Prince Arthur." Uther remained standing while applauding his son who appeared with the Lady Morgana on his arm. Plenty of people stood to applaud the Prince as he made his way to the high table. The feast carried on with laughter, singing and dancing and in Gwaine's case, drinking plenty of ale that he passed out half way through on Uther's lap who was not amused.

**A/N soooo. Did you guys like? I tried not to make the ending too cheesy. :P I didn't mention Hunith in the last chapter so I thought I'd remind you (and myself!) that she was there :P Anyway. Haven't had much response for this story so would you like me to do the last installment or just leave it? I have the most amazing idea for the next story which was suppose to be this story, well the rough outline for the plot...and I'm doing a Merlin ramble :D Anyway. Point being, tell me what you thought and whether you'd like the last installment. Promise I'll update quicker then on this :D If ya's want next installment then put me on AUTHOR alert not STORY alert which most did after the first story. :P If I don't write to ya's till then Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Now, I'm off to bake Christmas cakes which will be eaten before Christmas ;) Wooo this is a long A/N**


End file.
